cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Real Wrestlers used in the CAW shows
Here is a list of Real Wrestlers who have been or being currently used in CAW = Wrestlers = 'Current WWE Wrestlers' *Alberto Del Rio (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, New-WWE) *Alex Riley (Wrestling Heaven) *Big Show/Paul Wight (MIW, SVRWWE, WEDF, URW, Wrestling Heaven) *Booker T (MIW, WEDF) *Christian (New-WWE, WEDF, NESE, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven) *"Masterpiece" Chris Masters (XGWL, MIW, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, New-WWE) *CM Punk (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, URW, UWR, SVRWWE, IWT, Wrestling Heaven) *Curt Hawkins (Wrestling Heaven,WEDF) *"Dashing" Cody Rhodes (New-WWE, WEDF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Daniel Bryan/Bryan Danielson (TWF, Wrestling Heaven) *David Hart Smith (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *David Otunga (Wrestling Heaven,Jeri-MAX) *Dolph Ziggler (New-WWE, WEDF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Drew McIntyre (BWF, New-WWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Evan Bourne/Matt Sydal (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, BWF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, Electric CAW Wrestling) *Ezekiel Jackson (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Goldust (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Husky Harris (Wrestling Heaven) *Jack Swagger (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven) *John Cena (SMF, New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, URW, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven) *John Morrison (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Justin Gabriel (New-WWE, BWF, Wrestling Heaven) *Kane (NESE, WEDF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Michael McGillicutty (Wrestling Heaven) *Randy Orton (SMF, New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven) *R-Truth/Ron Killings (Electric CAW Wrestling, New-WWE) *Sheamus (Jeri-MAX, New-WWE, WEDF, SVRWWE, URW, Wrestling Heaven) *Sin Cara/Mistico (NESE, IWT, WEDF) *Ted DiBiase Jr. (New-WWE, WEDF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, Electric CAW Wrestling) *The Great Khali (Wrestling Heaven, WEDF) *The Miz (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, SVRWWE, URW, Wrestling Heaven) *Trent Barreta (Wrestling Heaven) *Triple H (SMF, WEDF, WCW, Jeri-MAX, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Tyler Reks (Wrestling Heaven) *Tyson Kidd (WEDF, BWF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Undertaker (NESE, SVRWWE, WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Vladimir Kozlov (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, Electric CAW Wrestling) *Wade Barrett (New-WWE, IWT, WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *William Regal (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, New-WWE) *Yoshi Tatsu (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Zack Ryder (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) 'Current TNA Wrestlers' *AJ Styles (UWO,WEDF, NESE, New-TNA, Wrestling Heaven, Electric CAW Wrestling) *Amazing Red (MIW) *Brian Kendrick (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Hulk Hogan (Jeri-MAX, WEDF, TWF, MIW, Wrestling Heaven) *Jeff Hardy (WEDF, Jeri-MAX, New-WWE, IWT, Wrestling Heaven,New-TNA) *Jeff Jarrett (New-WWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Kurt Angle (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Matt Hardy (SMF, New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, ACW. SVRWWE,Jeri-Max) *Matt Morgan (New-WWE, Wrestling Heaven,New-TNA) *Mr. Anderson/Kennedy (New-WWE, NAW, WEDF, WCW, New-TNA, Wrestling Heaven) *Rhyno (RAWR, Wrestling Heaven) *Ric Flair (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Rob Van Dam (WEDF, RAWR, WCW, TWF, MIW, Wrestling Heaven) *Scott Steiner (NESE, WCW, TWF,New-TNA) *Sting (WEDF, WCW, NoDQ CAW) 'Ex-WWE/TNA Wrestlers/Legends' *Andrew "Test" Martin (XGWL, ACW) *Bret "The Hitman" Hart (New-WWE, NAW, WEDF, UWO, Wrestling Heaven) *Brian Knobbs (Jeri-MAX, TWF) *Brock Lesnar (TWF, WEDF) *Caylen Croft (Wrestling Heaven) *Chris Jericho (New-WWE, WEDF, NESE, TWF, URW, Wrestling Heaven, Electric CAW Wrestling) *Chuck Palumbo *Dan Severn (RAWR,NESE) *Edge (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, Jeri-MAX, URW, TWF, SVRWWE, IWT, Wrestling Heaven) *Goldberg (WEDF, WCW, Wrestling Heaven) *Jerry Saggs (Jeri-MAX, TWF) *Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka (Wrestling Heaven) *John "Bradshaw" Layfield (New-WWE, NAW, WEDF) *KAMA/The Godfather (Jeri-MAX, XGWL) *Kaval/Low-Ki/Senshi (Wrestling Heaven) *Kevin Nash (RAWR, WEDF) *Lance Storm (NESE, XGWL) *Lex Luger (Wrestling Heaven) *Luke Gallows/Festus (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Marc Mero (Wrestling Heaven) *Maven (XGWL) *Michael Tarver (New-TNA,Wrestling Heaven) *Mongo McMichael (Jeri-MAX) *"Alpha Male" Monty Brown (XGWL) *Nick Dinsmore/Eugene (TWF, Wrestling Heaven) *Paul Burchill (WEDF) *Paul London (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Petey Williams (NAW) *Rene Dupree (TWF) *Ricky Ortiz (Wrestling Heaven) *Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat (Wrestling Heaven) *Rikishi (NAW, WEDF, IWT) *Rodney Mack (XGWL) *Scott Hall/Razor Ramon (WEDF) *Scotty 2 Hotty (WEDF, NAW, ACW, XGWL) *Shawn Michaels (WEDF, New-WWE, Jeri-MAX, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Shelton Benjamin (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Stone Cold (SMF, New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, TWF, Wrestling Heaven) *Terry Funk (Wrestling Heaven) *The Hurricane/Gregory Helms (WEDF, IWT, Wrestling Heaven) *The Rock (SMF, New-WWE, NAW, WEDF, WCW, TWF, IWT, Wrestling Heaven) *Vance Archer/Lance Hoyt (Wrestling Heaven) 'Japanese Wrestlers' *Giant Bernard/ A-Train (BWF) *Hayabusa (US-FWA, XGWL) *Jushin "Thunder" Liger (TWF) *KENTA (NESE) *Milano Collection AT (TWF) *TAKA Minchinoku (BWF,TCW*) *Yuji Nagata (Dynamite Japan) *Hiroshi Tanahashi (Dynamite Japan) *Masahiro Chono (Dynamite Japan) *Keiji Mutoh (Dynamite Japan) *Jun Akiyama (Dynamite Japan) *Kota Ibushi (Dynamite Japan) *Shinsuke Nakamura (Dynamite Japan) *YAMATO (Dynamite Japan) *Kenzo Suzuki (IWT) 'Indy talent' *Chris Hero (NESE) *Claudio Castagonoli (NESE) *Colin Delaney (BWF) *Colt Cabana (TWF, XGWL) *Corvus (URW) *El Generico (TWF) *Fire Ant (NESE) *Human Tornado (NESE) *Jack Evans (TWF) *Jimmy Rave (TWF) *Juventud Gurererra (TWF) *Kevin Steen (NESE, TWF) *La Parka (TWF) *Perry Von Vicious (URW) *Roderick Strong (TWF, SVRWWE) *Sexxy Eddie (TWF) *Soldier Ant (NESE) *Steve Corino (TWF) *Teddy Hart (TWF) *The American Wolves (Eddie Edwards and Davey Richards) (SVRWWE) *Tyler Black (SVRWWE) *Worker Ant (NESE) 'Australian Wrestlers' *Brian Seeker (SVRWWE) *JT Robinson (SVRWWE) *Gene Kelly (SVRWWE) *Matt Bailey (SVRWWE) *Robbie Eagles (SVRWWE) *Ryan Eagles (SVRWWE) 'New Zealand Wrestlers' *Max "The Axe" Damage (IWT) 'Women's Wrestlers' *Cheerleader Melissa (XGWL) *Gail Kim (BWF) *Jazz (XGWL) *Lana Star (XGWL) *Layla El (New-WWE) *Lita (WCW) *Madison Rayne (WCW) *Maria Kanellis (New-WWE, XGWL) *Maryse (New-WWE, URW) *Michelle McCool (New-WWE, URW) *Mickie James *Trish Stratus (WCW) *Linda McMahon (IWT,Jeri-Max) *Chyna (IWT) Non-Wrestlers, Managers, and Authority Figures *Mr. McMahon (WEDF) *Vince Russo (New-WWE, WCW, RAWR) *Shane McMahon (New-WWE, WCW) *Stephanie McMahon (WCW) *Paul Hayman (TWF) Category:CAW Category: Real Wrestlers Category:New-WWE Category:NESE Category:IWT Category:World CAW Wrestling Category:2011 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2010 Vivianverse Top 50 Category:Jeri-Max Category:URW